


Fili/Kili fanfics

by hobbithair



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithair/pseuds/hobbithair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a lot of fluff involving Fili and Kili who doesn't like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“No Kili, Like this”

Fili watched as Thorin tried to teach Kili how to use a war hammer. He wasn’t doing very well. He kept missing the target or dropping the hammer. He even almost took Thorins head off and he was getting more frustrated by the minute. Fili sighed as he played with his hair. He wasn’t used to being away from Kili for so long, even though it was only 30 minutes, it felt like forever. Kili kept looking over at Fili and Fili always sent him an encouraging smile. Fili could see Kili was getting bored and Thorin frustrated although it didn’t show on his face. Emotions rarely showed on Thorins face as a matter of fact. Fili himself was getting bored. He felt tired and the thought of reading a good book was sounding great to him but he refused to leave his brothers side. He’d be sitting closer if Thorin hadn’t forbidden it. He said the 2 of them were too close for it to do any good.

Fili started to zone out. He started to think of many things that had been troubling him for ages. He was snapped out of it when he heard his uncles voice thundering through the air

“STAY HERE”

Fili looked up and saw Thorin walking off with the hammer Kili had been using. Just as Fili had gathered what happened, Something, or someone banged against him.

“Why is it so hard Fili? Why can’t I just be good with a hammer like you?”

Fili wiped the tears from Kilis eyes before they fell down his cheek.

“You’ve only just started Kili; I’ve been doing it for years. Of course you’re going to be shaky on your first try”

“Uncle Thorin told me that’d I’d never be good with a hammer though and it’s true, I never will be!”

More tears swelled up in his eyes

“I tried Fili, I really did but it’s just not good enough!”

Tears started streaming down his face and Fili was quick to wipe them away. Kili hugged him tighter and tighter and Fili returned the favour. Thorin returned a few minutes later only to see Fili and Kili still hugging. Kili gave Fili one last tight squeeze and turned towards his Uncle. In Thorins hand, Kili noticed a bow and a quiver of arrows. He gave his uncle a curious look. The look was met by his usual stone face

Thorin gave the bow to Kili and gave him an arrow. Fili was interested. He’d never seen a dwarf use a bow and arrow let alone his own brother. It has just never been a dwarf weapon of choice. Kili looked nervous. He put the arrow in the bow after a couple of failed tries. He slowly pulled the string back and aimed the arrow at the target. He let go and the arrow whizzed through the air. To the brothers’ surprise, it hit the middle of the target. A massive grin grew on Kilis face and eagerly asked for another arrow. The next arrow hit the middle as did the others. The grin on Kilis face grew bigger and bigger as did Filis proudness. Kili grinned brightly at his brother then his uncle. Thorin nodded at him approvingly and if you looked closely enough, you could see a faint smile on his face. Kili gave the bow to Thorin and ran straight towards Fili.

“Did you see Fili!? Did you see?”

“I did. See, I told you that you’re good at something”

Kili turned to see his uncle walking home

“Last one there’s dragon meat” screamed Kili and bolted after his uncle, followed closely by Fili giggling happily after him


	2. I'd fight for you Kili

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili gets beaten up defending Kili

Kili dipped the sponge lightly into the water. He dabbed it lightly on one of Fili’s bruises, gently so it wouldn’t hurt too much. Fili clenched his fists, pain flowing through his body, particularly his head.

“How we gunna hide this from Thorin and Ma? She has eyes like a hawk!”

“I dunna, I’ll wear a jumper every day or something. She won’t notice”

“What you gunna wear a shirt on your head or something!?” Kili said, dabbing the cloth on a massive bruise on his cheek

“Oh… hehe” He giggled as panic set through him.

“What happened anyway?”

“I told you, I tripped on the way home”

“What off a cliff?” Kili muttered “Seriously though, what happened!?”

“I told you I-“

“You did not trip, I’m not stupid Fili now what happened!?”

Fili went quite. He kept staring at the ground. Kili sighed.

“Bloody hell Fili” He sighed as he unwrapped some bandages from the roll. There was silence. Thankfully, there were only 1 or 2 cuts on his upper leg. He wrapped the bandage carefully around his leg to stop the blood going through onto his clothes.

“They were talking about you.”

Kili looked up from his bandaging with a look of confusion and ‘go on’ on his face.

“Dogene and his gang. They’re talking about you. Making fun of you. Saying how you were more like an elf than a dwarf because you don’t have a beard and you use a bow and arrow and how-“

“Yeah, yeah so what did you do next?” Kili asked as he clipped the bandage together.

“I went up to him and… I… kind of punched him in the chin” Kili sighed in exasperation. Dogene was the toughest dwarf around; some say he’s tougher than Dwalin. Kili wasn’t sure if it was true but he still knew that you don’t mess with him

“Then what?”

“Well short story short, He creamed me, I landed a couple punches before a teacher saw and broke it up. So I now have a detention tomorrow and a massive bruise on my face that I couldn’t hide if my life depended on it!” Fili sighed. Kili thought for a moment before a giant smile spread on his face.

“Wait here!” He said to Fili over his shoulder as he bounded around the corner into the house.

Fili sighed as he gently touched his face bruise

How the hell can I hide this from Thorin and Ma? They’re going to kill me!

He sighed as he leant his head back. Although he was still sore, it wasn’t as bad now. 5 minutes later, Kili came bounding around the corner with a cream bag with roses on it in his hand. Fili groaned as he opened the bag and pulled out a couple jars from the bag.

“Hm… peach or whatever this is” he said he held up a couple jars in front of Filis face.

“Isn’t there any other way?”

“Not unless you’ve thought of one” Kili said as he compared the two colours which looked the same to Fili.

“I’ll just cover it up with my hand or something”

“Fili, it’s like a rockmelon on your cheek, you can’t cover it up with your hand now Peach or sunset?”

“Sunset!?”

“I thought of a name. So what’ll it be?” Fili weighed the options up. He could cover the bruise completely with make-up and avoid his Mothers frantic panicking or he could try covering it with his hand and guaranteeing his mother’s frantic panicking.

“Peach” Fili said with defeat as Kili unscrewed the cap.

“How do you use this stuff?” Kili said, poking the powder.

“Try using one of those brushes or something” Fili suggested.

Kili grabbed a large brush and lathered the powder on it. He ran the brush over the bruise and the rest of his face. He ran more over the bruise, being careful to not get some in his hair or beard. He continued brushing until the bruise was barely visible. He put the powder and brush down and stepped back to look at his face.

“Alright how horrible do I look?” Fili asked expecting the worse

“Not too bad, just try avoiding Ma, she might notice” Kili said as he put everything back into the bag.

“Thanks Kili” He said with a smile.

“I should be thanking you. You walloped Dogene in the chin because he said something about me. If that isn’t stupidity at its finest I don’t know what is” Kili smiled as he clipped the bag closed. He leant down to give Fili a quick hug before bounded back into the house with the bag. Fili went to the lake near his house to try seeing his reflection. He couldn’t see clearly but he knew he looked horrible. He sighed, it was going to be a long week for him.

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS THIS WAS THE FIRST FIC I EVER WROTE THIS IS SO AMAZING!!


End file.
